


Engaged

by GangstaCrow



Series: Surname [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: The box in the pocket of his suit feels heavy, but it's not unpleasant. It's an anchor that keeps him from drifting away from what's important to him, even during the toughest of times.





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> The part 2 I promised last year, finished, and forgot to post lmao

Tadashi’s mind is so hyperactive that Kei believes he'd be able to hear the gears whirring halfway around the world. His brows are furrowed, he's rubbing his arms to dispel the goosebumps despite the fact that it's the middle of summer and they're in the garden.

Kei inhales, though his breath comes out shaky.

He's nervous.

He snorts. _There's something I'd never thought I'd think._

Kei isn't sure how he's going to be able to go this without chickening out again, but one look at the man in front of him serves to act as a perfect reminder.

The box in the pocket of his suit feels heavy, but it's not unpleasant. It's an anchor that keeps him from drifting away from what's important to him, even during the toughest of times.

“I know they mean well,” Tadashi's voice shakes a bit, and Kei resists the urge to take a step closer. Can't do something stupid, can't mess this up. This isn't something you try again without looking like an absolute buffoon. “But I just- It doesn't feel right. To lie like that.”

Funny. Kei doesn't remember this conversation. “What do you mean?”

Tadashi isn't looking at him. His eyes are on the carpet, as if wishing for the swirling designs to swallow him whole. His voice is little, a tiny thing used to hide his fears, “You know. I can't just- I can't marry some woman I've never met and tell her I love her when- We both know I-”

Tadashi can't say it. He never could, but Kei knows what he means anyway. He always has. The blush he sports whenever he thinks of saying it speaks louder than he ever could.

But something doesn't add up, so Kei raises an eyebrow, “What exactly did they say?”

“Does it matter? ” Tadashi asks warily.

Kei rolls his eyes and hopes the pounding of his heart isn't as obnoxiously loud to Tadashi as it is to him.

Tadashi sighs, eyes immediately dropping to the floor once again. “They said it'd already been decided when I was a kid, thought I already knew about it. They said I asked for it, but I don't remember it at all.”

That's understandable.

They _were_ just kids, but at that point, Tadashi was already everything to Kei, so it does sting a bit.

Tadashi's lowers with each word, so Kei has to strain to hear his mumbling. “I don't remember ever meeting her. I don't know what she looks like, her name, anything. I don't think I've known _anyone_ I don't see on a regular basis that long anyway- at least, nobody I think I'd be engaged to.”

_That's a little rude._

He absentmindedly kicks at the ground, hands in his pockets as he whispers, “And even if I _did_ know her, I wouldn't want to marry her. I have you.” It seems as if he's choking on the words, swallowing thickly as he croaks, “I love you too much. I can't even imagine what life would be like if we weren't together.”

_If we weren't the first person in each other's hearts. If we didn't love each other above anyone else. If we weren't Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. If we weren't Kei and Tadashi._

There's no doubt about it. Kei loves Tadashi. His mindless rambling ab the most mundane things, his soft spoken nature that has persisted throughout their lives, his freckles, his hair, the way he speaks. Everything about Tadashi just _begs_ for Kei to love him, and he does.

Still though...

“You're kind of an idiot.”

“Wha- hey!” The sputter is indignant, brows furrowed faintly, questioning.

“But that's fine. I mean, I can't really blame you for having a terrible memory on account of you slamming your head on the desks after falling asleep in the family library-”

“Kei, that's mean! Wh-”

“Because you're more emotional when it comes to remembering things. Most of your memories are based on what you feel, everything else comes second.”

“Well, yeah, but why-”

“But I think I'm allowed to be annoyed. I mean, we've been together how long?”

“Four years-”

“Twenty two years. Since we were two years old, we've always been together, and you say you don't know me?” Kei sighs, hoping his attempt at humor will steady his nerves. It doesn't. “That hurts a little Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi flushes a deep, dark crimson. “Hold on-”

Kei shifts from one foot to the other, hopes he appears as haughty as he normally does, hopes his voice doesn't waver as he continues, “Though I suppose you're right, the only girl you've known since childhood aside from your mom is Strawberry, but cats don't count.”

There are no words. He's pretty sure Tadashi's forgotten how to breathe, his eyes locked on Kei's movements. He reaches into his pocket, thumbs open the box, and pulls out the ring. That's when his eyes widen, shining with realization and embarrassment and unshed tears.

“At least you got one part right. You have me.”

That's when the tears start. As soon as Kei reaches down to lift his hand to ease the ring on his finger, he breaks down. He tries to say something in between sobs, hiccuping as he stutters, “I don't understand- why didn't you- this whole time-”

Kei sighs, fond and full to bursting, “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

And he does. Behind the sobbing and the sniffling, Tadashi doesn't say anything. He just smiles, hiccups, and surges forward to kiss him.

Kei doesn't know whose tears are whose anymore.

 

* * *

 

_“Mama, mama! Kei found a bunny when we were outside! He had a glowing yellow ribbon!”_

_“Ah, Tadashi! You're a lucky boy! Rabbits like that are_ very _rare.”_

_“Really? Kei says he sees it all the time when we play together, but I only saw it today.”_

_“Well, that's what Fated Rabbits do sweetie. They show themselves to people who are destined to be together, whose fates are entwined. Their job is so important that they're very hesitant to reveal themselves.”_

_“So they're shy?”_

_“Mhmm. They want to make sure that they found the right people.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Why, to get be together of course! It seems like you and Kei-kun are going to stay by each other's side for quite a long time! Friendships, marriage, the rabbits tell us-”_

_“Yay! I get to marry Kei!”_

_“T-Tadashi? What do you mean?”_

_“You said we're gonna be together, right? And the rabbit said it too? So that means we can get married!”_

_“Ah, I suppose it does. But are you sure you want to marry Kei? You won't change your mind?”_

_“Nope! I wanna marry Kei, mama! I promise I'll love him forever!”_

_“Well if you're this sure, how can I argue? Go on, Tadashi! Go play with Kei and tell him all about how you're gonna get married!”_

_“Okay!”_

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic is taking a bit longer to update because I'm slow as fuuuuuuuck with the dialogue, so I figured I should post this to make myself feel less bad


End file.
